Diskussion:Klonkrieger/Legends
Reden Im Roman "Im Kreuzfeuer" wird gesagt, das die Klonkrieger auser dem schnelleren Wachstum auch noch eine Manipulation haben,m damit sie nur so viel wie nötig reden. In TCW reden sie zwar viel, aber da reden die Droiden auch viel zu viel, die haben eben Schrott gemacht. Aber in beispielsweise Republic Commando lassen die Klonkrieger auch ständig unnötige Kommentare ab. Dies wurde warscheinlich nur dazfür gemacht, das man mehr Spaß am spielen hat, aber welche Information ist nun kanonisch? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 12:07, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :warscheinlich Im Kreufeuer guck dir dazu mal die Seite Kanon an Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 20:35, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Äh, nein. Eindeutig TCW, siehe '''T-Kanon. Ich wüsste nicht, dass Im Kreuzfeuer ein Film ist oder? Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:45, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Stimmt ... Hab bei Videospielen gekuckt ... Sorry .. ^^ ''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 20:47, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::aber TCW macht doch häufig Schrott, warum sollte das dann stimmen? In diesem Fall stimmt wohl eher '''Im Kreuzfeuer, da die Klone im Film, was ja an erster Stelle im Kanon steht, auch nur so viel wie nötig sprechen. Und Im Kreuzfeuer lieert dann noch einen entgültigen Beweis dafür. Denn in TCW sprechen die Droiden auch viel mehr als sie eigentlich laut dem Film können. TCW hat nähmlich ziemlich viele Fehler gemacht. Meiner meinung hat IM Kreuzfeuer recht. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:52, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Im Film wurde doch auch gesagt das sie eine extra manipulation haben um den Befehlen ohne Wiederspruch zu gechorchen. Und In einer normalen Armee gibt auch keiner ständig dumme Sprüche ab wenn er grad einen Auftrag het. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 11:16, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass der Unterhaltung dient? Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:32, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Du meinst, IM Kreuzfeuer ist zwar kanonisch, aber in TCW nd RC ist es nur zur Unterhaltung gemacht und nicht kanonisch. Hab mich vielleicht schlechtausgedrückt, aber das gleiche hab ich auch in meinem ersten Beitrag auf dieser Dissku geschrieben. Endlich mal einer, der meine Meinung teile. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:38, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::@B1 kannst du das so genau sagen, dass in einer Armee keine dummen Kommentare gegeben werden? Das habe ich anders erlebt... 'Pandora' Diskussion · Admin 18:13, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Also ich habe noch nie von Soldaten gehört, die im Krieg, wenn die jemanden abschiesen, laut fröhlich frohloken (0 ahnung wie man das schreibt): Volltreffer, jungs. hehe, denen haben wir es gezeigt (mit so nem angeberischen akzent wie in TCW) Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:21, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Eine gewisse Neigung zum Zyniker wird sich jeder Soldat in einer Kampfeinheit früher oder später zu Eigen machen, allein aus Eigenschutz. Solche Aussagen sind in meiner persönlichen Erfahrung nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich... 'Pandora' Diskussion · Admin 21:21, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::OK. Ich hab keine Erfahrung damit. Aber was von diesen Quellen zählt deinermeinung zum Kanon? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 21:35, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :TCW ist T-Kanon, Das Buch ist C-Kanon 'Pandora' Diskussion · Admin 21:47, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Das heißt das TCW recht hat? Ist irgendwie blöd. Ich meine, die machen ständig irgendwelche Fehler, stehen aber trotzdem an zweiter Stelle im Kanon. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 10:07, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Was ist dann mit der Info aus IM Kreuzfeuer? Geht die einfach verloren? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:12, 12. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Man könnte es ja in ein HDK einbauen... 'Pandora' Diskussion 19:45, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::HAb ich gemacht. Aber heute hab ich mir zum Test mal das TCV-Magazin gehohlt. Und in dem Kurzcomic dort drinn sagt auch ein Klone: "Warum müssen wir immer diese dreckigen Aufgaben bekommen, von denen man nicht wieder zurückkommt? (oder irgendwie so ähnlich". Doch in Ep 2 wurde gesagt, dass die KLone eine Manipulation haben, damit sie jeden Befehl ohne ihn in Frage zu stellen ausführen. Dies wurde auch von TCW wiedersprochen (in dem Magazin). Und meineserachtens hängt die Info das die Klone nur so viel wie möglich reden teilweise mit der dass sie keinen Befehl in Frage stellen zusammen. Und da Clone Wars sowieso vilee Fehler macht und in diesem fall auch besonders wenn es um das Sprechen der Klone und Droiden geht, würde ich sagen das diese Info kanonisch ist. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:17, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ich an deiner Stelle würde das nichts so eng sehen. TCW, speziell die Serie, ist in erster Linie eine kurzweilige Unterhaltung. Wenn jetzt die Klone – wie es eigentlich sein müsste – nur stramm stehen und alle Befehle regungslos befolgen, wäre der Unterhaltungseffekt für das Publikum an die null. Daher geben die Produzenten den Klonen (und auch Droiden – was ich v.a. bei letzteren offen gesagt doof finde) individuelle Persönlichkeiten, Verhaltensweisen, … Über diese Dinge muss man einfach hinwegsehen oder sie nicht so eng sehen. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 20:24, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Meinst du mit darüber hinwegsehen dass das in TCW halt nur zur Unterhaltung gemacht wurde, die Info aus Im Kreuzfeuer aber kanonisch ict? Wenn ja, dies denke ich nähmlich eigentlich auch. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:36, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, so sehe ich es auch Bild:;-).gif – 'Andro' Disku 20:46, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Bevor ich etwas ändere hätte ich gern noch die Meinung eines Admins gehört. Ist jemand von euch Admins gerade on? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 21:24, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das was ich sagte, ist meine ''persönliche Auslegung. TCW ist nähmlich auch kanonisch... – Andro Disku 21:26, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich weis. Aber wie gesagt. Im Film wird gesagt durch ihre Manipulation führen sie jeden Befehl ohne einspruch aus. Und ich finde das mit dem Sprechen gehört da mit rein. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 21:30, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Pandora, bist du gerade online? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:07, 25. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Wenn man es schlüssig in den Artikel einbaut, am besten im HDK den Konflikt erklären, dann kann man das sicher so machen. Pandora Diskussion 20:18, 25. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Die Klone lernten auch das Vode an. Es wird ja in Serien und Bücher wertgelegt, dass Klone eine "Identität" haben. Utapam 21:57, 12. Mär. 2010 (CET) Rüstung in Clone Wars (aus dem Archiv) In der Fernsehserie Star Wars the Clone Wars haben die Klone ja das Grunddesign der Phase I Rüstung aber Captain Rex hat schon die blauen Markierungen der Phase II Rüstungen der 501.Legion. Außerdem hat Cody schon seine orangenen und Bly seine gelben Markierungen. Ist das eine art Fehler der Macher? Plasma 11:24, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Da TCW nicht gerade für seine Fehlerfreiheit bekannt ist, und es allen anderen Quellen wiederspricht, könnte diese Vermutung nahe liegen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:56, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich weis das TCW eigentlich, wenn es ums kanon geht, ziemlich viele Fehler macht. Aber könnte es nicht sein das zwischen der Phase I und der Phase II Rüstungen auch noch eine Phase II Prototyprüstung (o.ä.) getragen wurde? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 20:34, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Oder von der Phase II Rüstung wurden für erste nur Helme und neue Farbmarkierungen zur Phase I Rüstung ergänzt. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 22:29, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Das könnte man vielleicht daraus schließen, als SW-Fan muss man ja auch mal selbst ein paar schlüsse ziehen können, da dies aber nur eine etwas reallistische Vermutung ist kann man das nicht in den Artikel mit einbeziehen. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:32, 10. Aug. 2009 ( ::::Da ich das hier gerade erst gesehen habe, muss ich mal kurz noch etwas dazu sagen. Die Farben der Rüstungen wurden keineswegs erst mit der Phase II eingeführt, tatsächlich gibt es schon seit Episode II genügend Bilder und auch Artikel, die die farbliche Markierung von Rängen und Einheiten anzeigen. Auch in den Comics sollte dies bereits aufgefallen sein. 23:21, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Mir ist das genauso wie euch aufgefallen. Habt ihr eine Idee an wen man sich wenden könnte? Grüße --RC- 8015 Fi 18:37, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::An wen willst du dich wenden? Es ist kein Fehler, guck dir einfach mal die Kategorie:Bilder von Klonkriegern an, dann siehst du genügend Beweise dafür, die nicht aus TCW stammen. 18:38, 18. Dez. 2009 (CET) aus starwars.com unter clone wars sieht man unter new faces usw., ein bild eines ARC mit pauldron auf beiden seiten und einem helm, die wie eine kombination aus phase I und Phase II aussieht. Auser dem taucht hier in Amerika in trailer der 3. stafel eine gruppe von klonen auf, die gruene markierungen hat, einen anderen helm traegt, und meiner meinung nach die republic commandos sind. kann sich jemand da vergewissern? (Seite auf englisch) ARC-Commander 02:28, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Nun, es wird ARC-Truppen und Klon-Kommandos geben und Klonkrieger, die beim Training diese Anzüge tragen, aber was genau ist denn eigentlich die Frage? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 02:51, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :: 1. sind diese kombinierten helme anzeichen auf die phase-II ruestung in der 3. staffel? :: 2. werden die republic commandos jetzt teil der serie? :::ARC-Commander 00:06, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Also laut Trailer ja, aber es kann sich ja immer noch was ändern. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 00:08, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Nochmal TCW In The Clone Wars kommen Szenen vor, wo Klonkrieger ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen (die Soldaten der Rishi-Basis in Rekruten) oder gar zu Verrätern werden (Slick vor der Schlacht von Christophsis). Ist das wieder TCW-Unfug? Eigentlich dürfte das Erbgut der Klone doch so verändert worden sein, dass so etwas nicht vorkommt?SenatorJohnny 20:14, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich denke, das ist ausnahmsweise kein TCW-Unfug, um mal Palpatine zu zitieren: "Klon oder nicht Klon, man kann einem Wesen nur ein gewisses Maß an Programmierung mitgeben. Früher oder später wird selbst ein gemeiner Soldat zur Summe seiner Erfahrungen werden." Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:24, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich verweise mal auf einen Diskussionsbeitrag von den Benutzern Anakin Skywalker und C-3PO. Dort wird deine Frage glaube ich beantwortet. Gruß – Andro Disku 20:44, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bild Bin ich der einzigste der findet dass das Hauptbild sehr merkwürdig aussieht? Ich wär dafür ein anderes zu nehmen. Wir könnten zum Beispiel Verschiedene Formen der Phase-II-Rüstung im Abschnitt Die Rüstung nehmen Ret --RC-8015-Fi 18:46, 3. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Nun, es zeigt, um wen oder was es geht. Wieso sollte man irgendwelche verschiedenen Formen nehmen? Die Phase-I Rüstung dürfte wohl die bekannteste sein und auch in den meisten Quellen vorkommen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:49, 3. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Nun meiner Meinung nach sieht das Bild doof aus und der Oberkörper ist zu klein. --RC-8015-Fi 16:21, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Naja, es ist halt nunmal einfach ein Bild von einen Klonkrieger. Denkst du denn, das nur der Oberkörper interessant ist? Pandora Diskussion 16:26, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich denke dass ein zu kleiner Oberkörper auf normalen Beinen s****** aussieht. --RC-8015-Fi 11:39, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Wie wärs mit einem Bild, wo ein Klonkrieger den Helm abgenommen in den händen hält? ARC-Commander 18:38, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kennung hallo, an alle. Ich hab ne Idee bezüglich der Kennung der Truppen: könnte man nicht in die vorlage einfügen zum beispiel |Kennung=CC bei den normalen klon kriegern und bei Commandos |Kennung=RC das wäre meiner meinung nach besser das natürlich bei allen Truppen die eine Kennung's IP haben möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 13:31, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :nein könnte man nicht, es sei denn du beförderst alle klone zu comander--RC-8015-Fi 13:47, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::nein so meinte ich das nicht ich meinte das so dass man z.B. bei denm Artikel Republic Commando einfügt '|Kennung=RC''' und bei Klontruppen einfügt |Kennung=CT also bei dem jeweiligen Artikle von einem Rang in der Armee dann die jeweilige Kennung angibt möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 14:06, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich glaube das wäre bei den Vorschlägen besser unter gebracht. 15:01, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Wohl kaum, das sieht man doch am Namen, und außerdem ist das der Rang/die Einheit, welche man schon eintragen kann. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:05, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Also nein oder wie jetzt? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:05, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Nein, weil es unnötig ist. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:06, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::is ok war nur ein vorschlag möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 15:08, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) Anzahl der Klonkrieger Tut mir Leid, aber im Text wird nicht darauf eingegangen, wievele Klonkrieger von Dooku in Auftrag gegeben wurden. In Angriff der Klonkrieger ist die Rede, dass es 1,2 Millionen "Einheiten" gibt. Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass die Bezeichnung "Einheit" für einzelne Krieger steht. Wie sollte die Republik dennn mit eineinhalb Millionen Klonkriegern in einer ganzen Galaxie Krieg führen, angesichts einer gewaltigen Armee aus Milliarden Droiden? Laut meinen Recherchen gab es auch im zweiten Weltkrieg "Einheiten", die jeweils aus 100 000 Mann bestanden. Nehmen wir mal an, dass mit "Einheiten" in Krieg der Sterne dasselbe gemeint ist. Dann existieren während der Schlacht von Geonosis ungefähr 120 000 000 000 Klonkrieger (!), was wohl eher realistisch wäre, oder? Mit einer solchen Armee kann man ganze Welten erobern, oder? Selbst mit der besten Ausrüstung könnte selbst eine Million Klonkrieger wohl kaum auch nur einen einzigen Planeten beherrschen, geschweige denn kontrollieren, oder? Was meint ihr?--85.3.132.124 20:35, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :9 Soldaten (Squad)*4(Platoon)*4(company)*4(battalion)*4(regiment)*4(legion) (zwischenstand=9216)*4(star corps)*4(sector army)*2(systems army)*10+300'000=3'249'120 Soldaten (Quelle ist Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic) 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:35, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Wie bitte? Wie sollen denn 3 249 120 Soldaten gegen Milliarden Kampfdroiden kämpfen? Damit könnte man ja nicht einmal die Hauptstadt der Republik verteidigen, geschweige denn Coruscant selbst. So ein Schwachsinn. Nur schon der Todesstern alleine besitzt eine Besatzung von über einer Million.--83.79.148.211 11:48, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::also 1. ist nun mal so, stand im drehbuch und star wars ist trotzdem cool 2.coruscant hat nur eine Stadt!!!!!--RC-8015-Fi 14:18, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) Ich glaube, dass mit Stadt die spätere Imperial City gemeint ist. --83.78.98.201 12:00, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) Es werden ja wohl kaum nur die Klone gekämpft haben. Die REP hatte bestimmt noch seine "Normalen" Streitkräfte im Einsatz und die Mitgliedswelten hatten ja ebenfalls eigene Militärs. Da könnten die 3 Mille schon passen 91.42.213.181 12:12, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Außerdem sind Klone den Droiden immens überlegen Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 12:08, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Sturmtruppen Sind Klonkrieger und Sturmtruppen nicht ein und dasselbe? Die sehen gleich aus, nur dass es offenbar sehr viel mehr Sturmtruppen als Klonsoldaten gibt. Dann haben die Kloner auf Kamina während des galaktischen Bürgerkriegs aber Gas gegeben...--83.78.98.201 12:00, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Nein, es gab zwar nter den Sturmtruppen noch immer Klone, die meisten waren aber normale Menschen. Erst Thrawn hat wieder angefangen, im großen Stil Soldaten zu klonen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:05, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::aber eine zeit lang waren es die normalen kamino klne mit 10 jahren ausbildungszeit plus die spparti klone mit1 jahr ausbildungszeit nach dem moto quantität geht über qualität--RC-8015-Fi 08:59, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Trotzdem sollte man vielleicht die formulierung ändern, denn "die meisten klontruppen wurden durch sturmtruppen ersetzt" klingt als wären dafür extra neue einheiten bereit gestellt worden. in wirklichkeit aber wurden die "klontruppen in sturmtruppen umbenannt und durch nicht-klone ergänzt" oder so ähnlich sollte man das vielleicht formulieren. gruß Comenor 08:15, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::die aussage ist falsch! die original kamino klone wurden durch spaarti klone(besonders schnell alternde klone mit anderem verfahren) ergänzt. später kammen noch normale leute dazu und irgendwan wurden die klone abgeschafft.--RC-8015-Fi 17:53, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Es wurden zu Beginn des Imperiums die Klonsoldaten sozusagen "entlassen" und durhc Menschen ersetzt. Lediglich die 501. bestand noch aus Klonen (Battlefront II). Und der eine Satz stimmt, die meisten klontruppen wurden durch Sturmtruppene ersetzt. Dein Satz ist nur umfangreicher und verwirrender; korrekt wärne eher die Sätze "Die Klontruppen wurden durch nicht geklonte Sturmtruppen ersetzt. Lediglich wenige jener blieben im Dienst". Kit Diskussion 18:03, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Nein, es wurden von Anfang an auch normale Menschen eingesetzt, während die ursprünglichen Klonkrieger direkt nach dem Ende der Klonkriege zu den Sturmtruppen wurden. Das einzig besondere an der 501. Legion ist die Tatsache, dass sie die einzige Einheit der Klonkrieger darstellt, die ihre Bezeichnung behalten konnte. Weiterhin war es wohl so, dass die 501. Legion sehr lange Zeit weiterhin nur Klonkrieger einsetzte. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:18, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Gibt es für die Sache mit der 501. auch ne vernünftige Quelle (also nicht aus Battlefront 2) Pandora Diskussion 18:33, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) So wie es ausschaut kommt die Sache mit der "reinen 501." tatsächlich nur in Battlefront II vor und wird sonst scheinbar nur auf der offiziellen Seite angedeutet, wobei der Artikel natürlich auch wieder zum Großteil auf dem Spiel basiert. Das mit der Bezeichnung wiederrum stammt aus dem "The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide". Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:55, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) Ausbildung Wie kann man umgerechnet 10 Jährige schon in die Ausbildung stecken? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.239.196.134 (Diskussion) 18:11, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST)) :Wenn man bedenkt, wann man im Mittelalter mit der Ausbildung begann, ist das wohl kein Problem, isb. da Klonkieger keine Schulbildung oder so benötigen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:16, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) wieso 10 jährige? das beginnt schon mit 3-4 jahren--RC-8015-Fi 10:31, 3. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Clone Madness Warum litten die Klone von Kamino nicht daran? Und woran lag es, dass die Jedi problemblos mit den Klonen zusammen Kämpfen konnten, ohne dieses "seltsame Gefühl zu haben", welches Luke auf der Katana hatte?--188.102.76.231 14:27, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Nun, die kamionansichen Klone hatten 10 Jahre, um erwachsen zu werden und eine eigene Persönlichkeit heranzubilden, während Thrawns Klontruppen nur einige Wochen hatten und daher kaum eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:31, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Thrawns Klone sind zu dem keine Kaminoklone, sondern spartii (ist das richtiggeschrieben) klone, deswegen ist es warscheinlich auch nicht einmal der gleiche klonprozess. grußComenor 08:18, 2. Mai 2010 (CEST) Klon Alterung Wenn die Klone eine Art verschnellung oder wie man das nennt hatten um schneller kampfbereit zu werden, dann sterben sie doch eigentlich auch schneller, oder haben die Kaminoianer einen zusäzlichen Chip eingebaut oder die DNS so manipuliert, dass Klone einfach ab einem bestimmten Alter nicht mehr weiteraltern? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von General Axly (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:26, 10. Mai 2010) :Nein, es ist wie du sagst: Die Klone hatten auch nur eine halb so lange Lebensdauer wie normale Menschen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:31, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ach, und bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit ~~~~. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:34, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) Macht-Klone Gab es nicht in einem der Spiele Macht nutzende Klone ? Entweder Republic Commando oder eines der Battlefront Spiele 91.42.213.181 12:08, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) War für Republic Commando angekündigt und tauchte als Funtion in den ersten Screenshot´s auf. Ich habe das Spiel nie gespielt aber da es (offensichtlich) nicht im Spiel auftaucht, wurden die Entwickler wahrscheinlich von Lucas Films/Books/Arts zurückgepfiffen um den Kanon zu erhalten/nicht zu Zementieren.Versusdelyxe 01:30, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Kennung in Bf 1 und 2 haben die Klone kein CC/CT vorne dran, sondern griech. Buchstaben, sollte man das vielleicht in HDK reinschreiben??80.139.175.94 10:36, 10. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Das ist Spielmechanik. Hat hier nichts zu suchen, besonders da Battlefront eh nicht sehr glaubwürdig bei so etwas ist. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 10:42, 10. Dez. 2010 (CET) und wieder mal TCW in TCW haben die Klone alle verschiedene Haarfarben und Frisuren, wie kann das angehen?? Klonkrieger hatten keinen Sold wie konnten die sich zum Beispiel was wie haarfärbemittel holen?? Dann ich glaube nicht, dass Klone genug freizeit hatten mal eben zum Friseur zu gehen um die Frisuren anzupassen. Was meint ihr?? Gruß Darth Arlen 16:48, 12. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Doch, sie hatten genug Freizeit. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie von einer Schlacht zur nächsten gezogen sind sondern auch Pausen hatten. Verschiedene Frisuren und Haarfarben sind zur Unterscheidung - die Klone unterscheiden sich alle voneinander, sie sind nicht gleich und wollen das auch zeigen. Zum Geld dafür: Ich denke mal, dass das die Republik gezahlt hat - 1. macht das sowieso keinen Unterschied, da sind andere Sachen weit teurer. 2. Müssen die Generäle ihre Klone ja auch unterscheiden können. KitDiskussion 16:50, 12. Feb. 2011 (CET) Alter-Aussehen iwie ist das doch komisch:ein klon (z.B. Cody)ist im jahre 19 vsy. (plus wachstumsbeschleuniger) rund 26 jahre alt. er sieht aber so aus wie jango fett als dieser so um die 40 war. wie kann das sein??? mfg (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 178.24.70.20 (Diskussion) 22. April 2011, 14:27 Uhr) :Vielleicht beschäftigst du dich mal eher mit der Frage, was die Jedipedia nicht ist. Das hier ist kien Diskussionsforum. Solche findest du auf Hauptseite ganz unten bei den Partnerseiten. GAR ☠ 12:45, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Ab einem bestimmten Alter verändert man sich kaum noch. Wenn du 25 bist, wirst du mit 40 auch noch so oder so ähnlich aussehen - vielleicht etwas weniger Haare, eine Narbe oder sowas, aber vom Grundprinzip doch recht ähnlich. Wie willst du dir das denn sonst mit den ganzen Personalien vorstellen - Führerschein und sowas - da haben einige zum Teil Bilder von vor 30 Jahren drin, trotzdem erkennt man sie noch. Auch wird in der Wächter der Macht-Reihe immer wieder gesagt, dass Boba mit da schon knapp 80 Jahren immernoch recht jung aussieht, da seine Rüstung - insbesondere sein Helm - die Veränderungen der Gesichtszüge, was durch Sonneneinstrahlung und Ähnlichem passiert, aufgehalten hat. Vermutlich war es bei Jango ähnlich. KitDiskussion 12:48, 25. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Symetrie Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass die Bemalungen auf den Rüstungen der Klone, z.B. Fil oder Rex, ABSOLUT symetrisch sind? Ich meine, diese Muster sind doch keine Fabrik- oder Spezialanfertigung, extra für sie. Die malen sie selber drauf! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kann']] 18:03, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Und wahrscheinlich sind sie dabei sehr gewissenhaft Datei:;-).gif. Solange es dazu keine Aussagen in offiziellen Quellen gibt, kann man nur spekulieren, und das führt zu nichts. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 20:44, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Klon-ID's Gibt es eigentlich ein gewisses Muster, welchem diese ID's folgen, denn für die Variante CT-ABCD gäbe es ja nur 9999 möglichkeiten verschiedener Kombinationen es gibt ja aber vermutlich wesentlich mehr Klonsoldaten... Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 12:07, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Schau mal hier! Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:15, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Durchführung der Oder 66 Es findet sich folgender Abschnitt im Artikel: Dooku ließ den Klonen im Auftrag seines Meisters Sidious Chips implantieren, durch die die die Soldaten dann später den Befehl bekamen, die Order 66 auszuführen. Woher kommt das denn bitte? Es ist in diversen Artikeln und Büchern ganz klar zu lesen das die Order 66 per Comlink übertragen wurde, wobei einige Commander direkt von Palpantine benachrichtigt wurden. Oder sehe ich das falsch? Frosty0509 (Diskussion) 06:44, 4. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Nein, das siehtst du ganz und gar nicht falsch. Unter anderem ist das der Grund warum oben im Artikel eine Unvollständigkeits-Vorlage mit angegebenen Mängeln steht. Diese Information stammt aus der sechsten Staffel von The Clone Wars und passt, wie du korrekt bemerkst, nicht so toll in den bestehenden Kanon. Meine persönliche – unter anderem durch mehrere Quellen gestützte – Meinung ist, dass es Inhibitor-Chips eigentlich nicht gegeben haben dürfte, oder diese wenigstens nicht funktioniert haben. Außerdem ist das Zitat sowieso falsch, denn es war Sifo-Dyas, der laut The Clone Wars diese Chips einsetzen ließ. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Klonsoldat RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:59, 4. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::Das sind ganz klar die Probleme, die sich ergeben wenn sich eine Quelle nicht an die anderen hält. Was tun wir da jetzt eigentlich? Gibt es da eine Regel wenn sich Quellen wiedersprechen? Denn wenn dann unterliegt die eine Quelle die das mit den Chips behauptet den anderen Quellen zahlenmäßig ja deutlich Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 16:59, 4. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :::Was "Failoni" da zusammengeschustert hat, war klar bescheuert. Die Disku wurde zwar schon mal in ähnlichem Maße geführt, aber das Dumme ist ja, dass sowohl TCW als auch die Episoden zum rgeulären Kanon gehören. Daher kann man keine der beiden Darstellungen widerlegen. Wie man die beiden Sachen in sinnvollen Einklang bringen soll, keine Ahnung... Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:58, 6. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :::Also da bin ich ja froh TCW nie zuende gesehen zu haben. ISt wirklich blöde mit den Quellen, gerade was Klonkrieger samt DNA, Verhalten etc angeht ist ja eigentlich die Republic Commando Buchreihe ein Quell der Infos. MIt diesem Durcheinander kann ich schon verstehen warum Karen Traviss Probleme mit den Kanon Veränderungen hatte und uns Fortsetzungen der Bücher daher verwehrt bleiben werden.Frosty0509 (Diskussion) 17:21, 6. Dez. 2014 (UTC)